


Reunions and Anniversaries

by antigrav_vector



Series: Spiraling Ever Upward [1]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Threesome, fade-to-black sex, threesome negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Class is officially in session, and Steve's damned glad he has Bucky around.





	Reunions and Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> This is the beginning of my Happy Steve Bingo series, and will be a college AU of my OT6 fic series [Like trying to stop an avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/series/380455). There will be a lot of poly in upcoming installments, so if that's not your thing, beware.
> 
> Square: Free Space (Cuddling)

Getting moved into the apartment he'd be sharing with Bucky had been tough, and Steve was still a bit sore after hauling all his things up the six flights of stairs, but just looking at his class schedule was enough to make him want to sigh and throw his hands up. He had five requires classes -- most of them gen ed requirements -- and two classes in his actual major, art. And he just knew that actually getting decent grades in all of them would be exhausting. He'd barely spent five hours on campus yet, and he'd heard all about how Professor Wu, his chemistry lecturer, was impossible to follow, how Doctor Anselm, the assistant professor teaching his history course, was incredibly particular and strict about his grading curve, and all manner of other similar stories.

Bucky had, in his usual upbeat way, simply clapped him on the shoulder and told him to form his own opinions.

Easy for him to say. He'd already been here for two semesters. Besides Bucky, he didn't even know a soul in the city of Boston, and he wasn't sure he would, anytime soon. With this many courses to juggle, he'd be kept hopping for the next thirteen weeks. That was for damned sure.

He let himself fall onto his bed and sprawl there, spreadeagled. "Why did I ever think this was a good idea?" he lamented.

Bucky laughed at him from his position in the kitchen, where he was throwing together some sandwiches. "No idea. You coulda picked an easier major."

Steve made a face at the ceiling and rolled to his feet, joining his boyfriend at the kitchen counter. "I coulda. But I woulda hated every minute I spent on it."

"Then you got no one but yourself ta blame, Steve," Bucky informed him solemnly.

The laughter in his eyes betrayed him, though. Steve grumbled a few curses under his breath and stole a sandwich. "Y'r lucky I love you," he mumbled through a bite of bread, roast beef, tomato, and lettuce.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. "I am."

They spent the rest of the afternoon recovering from moving boxes, tangled together lazily on Bucky's broken in sofa with a movie playing in the background, ignored.

Hours later, as the sun was setting and lighting up the apartment in gorgeous shades of yellow and orange, Bucky spoke up to ask him a very unexpected question. "Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna take ya to meet someone tomorrow, an' I want ya to keep an open mind, okay?" Bucky informed him.

Curiousity piqued, Steve nodded. "Who? And what for?"

"Well, we talked about the whole open relationship thing a long time ago," Bucky replied, obviously picking his words carefully, "an' you said I should at least consider it if someone asked me for a date."

He had, despite the way the idea of Bucky actually saying yes to anyone but him had physically pained him.

"So you actually did find someone?" he asked quietly, not sure how he felt about that at _all_.

"She knows about you," Bucky told him, "'cause I told her I wouldn't say yes 'less she accepted that I'd belong ta you, too."

Steve couldn't help it. He gaped at his boyfriend. "And she said yes?"

"She did," Bucky grinned broadly. "Nat's a hell of a woman, Steve, I think you two'd get along great."

"What'd you tell her about me?" Steve demanded immediately, suspicious.

"Only the good stuff," Bucky teased him, relaxing now that he was sure Steve wouldn't react badly to the news.

Steve himself wasn't sure he wouldn't, though, so he did his best to stifle the jealousy trying its damnedest to rise up his esophagus like bile and strangle him.

"Well, tell me about this girl o'yours," he prompted.

Bucky's expression went dreamy. "God, Steve, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Curves like Marilyn Monroe, and a smile I think I might kill for if she asked. Her family's Russian, but she grew up Stateside. Studying dance, and she wants to try to get into the professional scene. Ballet, I think."

Steve's jealousy made another valiant attempt to choke him. "How'd you meet her?"

"That was a complete accident," Bucky admitted. "Beginning of my first semester I was wandering around aimlessly one afternoon looking for a coffee shop quiet enough to study in, and so was she, and we picked the same one."

"So you bought her a coffee?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

Bucky laughed, copping to Steve's correct guess. "Three, actually. At the end of the afternoon we talked through the date thing."

Huh. Incredible. "So you've been together for a year already?"

Bucky rubbed at the nape of his neck and blushed a little. "I'm tryin' to decide what ta do for our anniversary. 'S in a coupla weeks. Thought I might offer her to join us in bed, if you're okay with that. We been good and got tested recently an' everythin'."

Taken aback, Steve said nothing for a long minute, watching Bucky tense a little more with every second that passed. "I wanna meet her first. Then we can talk."

"Thank god. I love you so much," Bucky informed him solemnly, then pulled him in close to kiss his breath away.

Steve went with it readily. He'd missed Bucky. A lot. And now that he had him back, he didn't intend to let go for anything. He could worry about this new hurdle, as presented by Bucky's ballet dancer, in the morning, and focus on enjoying himself tonight. "Gonna show me how much," he asked, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Damned right, I am." No hesitation whatsoever in his bearing, Bucky scooped him up in his arms and carried him off to the bedroom they'd be sharing from now on.

"Buck!" Steve yelped in surprise, then laughed, delighted. He'd put on a few inches and a lot of muscle since the last time they'd seen each other for more than a day at a time, but his new larger frame didn't make Bucky so much as stumble. "You in a rush, Jerk?"

"Fuck, yes," Bucky replied. "You kiddin' me? You look amazin' and I missed you."

Before Steve could answer that appropriately, Bucky was bearing him down to the bed and starting to work his clothes off.


End file.
